A Better Life, A Vampire Diaries Fanfic
by IreneTheVampGirl
Summary: Bonnie dies and goes to the Other Side. However, she sees an unexpected Vampire there. Kol and Bonnie friendship, one shot.


A Better Life

**AN: This is a one-shot fanfic about Bonnie and Kol, set in The other Side. Yeah, that is pretty much it. Oh, and they are friends. Nothing more.**

It didn't really feel weird, or painful. Dying was a... rather odd experience. At first, she was doing a spell to bring her favorite Gilbert back, and then she felt a strike of pain to her chest, her breath was cut short and that was it. Bonnie Bennett was dead. She woke up as a ghost, having to realize that she was the one who had to put the vail back up. But with that came a sacrifice. She had to leave all of her friends behind. And so she did. After reuniting with her grandmother and managing to bring back Jeremy from the dead, Bonnie left, finally hoping to find peace. But after she left, her grandmother left her. Apparently, Bonnie was too much of a newbie witch to join the Bennett spirits. Now, she just stood in the emptiness of the Other Side, having no one to talk with except Jeremy. She didn't want to follow her friends in college, as that would remind her too many things from her previous life. She decided to stay in Mystic Falls and look after Jeremy and Damon. Damon would spent most of his days hanging in the Mystic Grill so she would talk with Jeremy. When Damon didn't go to the Mystic Grill, she couldn't talk to Jeremy, as Damon didn't know that Bonnie was dead. No one actually did except Jeremy. He told them that Bonnie had to leave with her mom.

Today, Damon spent his whole day having fun with Jeremy, as both he and Jeremy needed it, and Bonnie was sitting on a bench just outside Mystic Grill, when she heard a noise from inside the Grill, and since it was a sunny Sunday morning, the Grill was empty. Bonnie got up and quietly walked towards the Grill. She went inside. The Grill was empty and quiet. Bonnie made her way further inside and heard a noice coming from the bar. She walked towards it and saw him. Kol. He was sitting on a chair, his right hand leaning towards the table. "Kol?" Kol slowly turned around and saw Bonnie staring at him. "My, if it isn't the little Bennett witch that tried to kill me twice. What do you want?" "Waht are you doing here?" "Trying to get over the fact that I am dead. How about you? I thought you continued to live your life, now that the Gilbert can see ghosts." "Damon is with him and I cant talk to him. Oh, by the way, how can you see me? You're a Vampire." "Well, remember when I had said to your little friend Elena, right before I died, that I held witches in high esteem?" "Yeah." "Well, apparently they let me see other supernatural creatures." "Okay, well, I thought you were gonna go to New Orleans and haunt Klaus." "Trust me, not worth it. Actually, even the slightest amount of time and effort I waste on this cold hearted bastard is not worth it. Now, can you leave? I want to spend my eternity as a ghost alone." "Alone? You can see other supernatural creatures, why waste that ability?" Kol lifted his eyebrows. "Are you trying to get into a conversation with me, miss Bennett?" "What am I doing now?" "Why would you do that? I almost killed your friends, I almost killed you! Why try to get into a conversation with me?!" "The aren't my friends anymore. My friends are long gone... They are just monsters inside." "Then why are you talking to me?" "Because I don't have anyone else to talk to. Jeremy has to think about me so we can talk, and right now he's busy having fun with Damon." "I see, I see. So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"That's it?" "What?" "Aren't you gonna make comments about my desperate attempts to befriend you?" Kol froze. "Oh, so now you want to be my friend?" "Wait, think about it! We are very similar! We both died for nothing! You died as a 'sacrifice' for something that didn't even happen, I died for the sake of Elena and everything she wants!" "Okay, fine. You want to be my friend, I'll add you to the list." "No jokes, I'm serious." Kol stared into Bonnie's eyes, and after some thinking, he finally responded. ''Fine. You are now my friend, if you really want to." "I do." "Okay, what do you want to do first? Talk? Have a couple drinks?" "Go to New Orleans." By the time Kol heard that, he instantly widened his eyes, slipped and fell off the chair. Bonnie started giggling. "Ouch, not funny. Why do you want to go to New Orleans anyways?" "I was hoping we could pull out a couple of innocent pranks on your brother, if you get me." Kol smirked. "I like the way you think, Bennett." "Please, call me Bonnie, now that we are friends." Kol let out another smirk, which made Bonnie giggle. "Let's go."

Klaus kept walking around the halls of the house. Rebekah and Elijah were chilling on the couch. Elijah was looking at Klaus and Rebekah was lazily playing around with her cellphone. "Niklaus, what is wrong?" "We need a plan to take down Marcel. I'm trying to think." "If that happens, call me." Klaus huffed and continued walking. Behind his back, Kol appeared, but no one could see him. Bonnie appeared next to him. "Alrighty, what first?" "See the couch? Start moving it." "Are you sure it's gonna work? I mean, I'm a ghost." "Matt's dead sister, Vicky, was able to open doors and send him messages with phones. If she could touch things, why can't we?" Kol nodded and moved towards the couch. He tried to move it with his leg, and by his surprise, the couch moved aside. Both Elijah and Rebekah instantly got up. "Nik, did you move that couch?" "No, I'm all the way here." Kol kicked the couch and it moved further. "What the hell?!" This time, Kol gave the couch a strong kick and it flew to the wall. Rebekah screamed and in a flash, she was much further than Klaus was. "It's your fault! All the ghosts are haunting us! If you didn't hate and kill everyone, that wouldn't have happened!" "Rebekah, that's impossible. Ghosts can't physically interact with anyone." "Anyone, not anything! I'm telling you, Elijah, we are being bloody haunted by Nik's enemies!" Bonnie giggled and passed Kol a marker she found on the table. Kol smirked and moved towards the wall. Rebekah saw the 'flying' marker and widened her eyes. "N-Nik, Elijah. Look." Both brothers looked at the marker writing on the wall. After it was done, a big "Elijah, Rebekah, Niklaus" could be seen on the wall. Rebekah slowly moved away from the wall and was gone upstairs to her room in a flash. "Bekah was right. If I didn't hate everyone, this wouldn't have happened." Elijah nodded and ran to Rebekah, while Klaus sat down on the couch, sighing. Meanwhile, Bonnie had burst out laughing. Kol approached her. "Nice, huh?" "That was hilarious!" "Wanna go upstairs and see what Elijah is saying to Rebekah?" Bonnie nodded. They both climbed up the stairs and stood outside the room. Elijah was talking to Rebekah. "Hey, it's okay." "I'm scared, Elijah. What if the ghosts hurt Nik? What if they want revenge?" "They won't, Rebekah. Don't worry." Tears started flowing from Rebekah's eyes, as they rolled down her cheeks. "What I'm worrying the most is that maybe the ghosts are someone we knew and loved. What if it's Kol trying to get revenge or something?" Kol stared at Rebekah, while Bonnie stared at him. "Do you know what his last words to me were? That this family is ruined. That you were driven away from our bickering, thyat you didn't care." Elijah hugged Rebekah. "I never stopped caring about this family, Rebekah." Rebekah nodded and hugged Elijah back. Bonnie sighed. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay." "Should we go?" Kol nodded. Elijah got out of the room, walking past Kol and Bonnie, and went downstairs. "There's something I need to do first." Kol got his phone out, typed something and put it back in his pocket. He nodded and both he and Bonnie disappeared. In a few seconds, Rebekah's phone vibrated. She got it out and saw a text message. It was sent from 'unknown', and it contained 1 word: Rebekah. After reading it, Rebekah quickly looked up. The window was open, and cold air brushed through her hair. She smiled and sighed.

Kol and Bonnie walked down the street. Kol had his hands in his pockets of his jacket, and he was looking down. "Kol? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." Bonnie sighed. "It was my fault. Me and my big mouth. If only I hadn't suggested we should have gone to New Orleans... You know what? I'll find a way to make it up to you, even if it takes my whole eternal life!" Kol smiled. "What do you want to do now?" "See? That's the spirit! No need to be sad, or unhappy!" "That's the same thing, Bonnie." Bonnie smiled. "Wait, I thought you were the one suggesting things we should do." "It's your turn now." Suddenly, Bonnie's face lit up. "I know! We should go talk to Jeremy!" "It's like 2 in the damn AM, he must be sleeping now." "You don't know Jeremy. He doesn't sleep that early. Plus, Damon is probably watching TV, drinking or killing somebody now. His favorite time of the day is night. He wouldn't waste his night talking to Jeremy." "Oh, dark cloud! Did you forget that Jeremy killed me?" "We will try to reason with him!" "Ugh, fine. If he tries to kill me again-" "He can't! You're a ghost!" "Thanks for reminding me I was dead! Jeez." Bonnie laughed. "Come on!"

The Salvatore Boarding House was dark and quiet. Jeremy was sitting on the couch, watching TV and playing on his GameBoy. "Why did Damon have to leave?" Bonnie appeared next to him. "Boo." Jeremy flew up, frightened. "Bonnie! Why didn't you alert me that you were here at 2:00 AM?" Bonnie smiled. "Sorry, Jer." Kol appeared behind Jeremy and whispered. "Jeremy..." Jeremy turned around and saw Kol. "Boo!" "Kol?" "Hi, Jeremy." "Bonnie, how do you know him?" "First, I met him while he was _alive._" Kol shot death glares at Jeremy. "Next, I found him in the Other Side." "I thought that Vampires aren't able to see other supernatural creatures?" "Apparently, some magic voodoo that I don't know made him able to see other creatures." "Oh." Jeremy turned around and saw Kol sitting on the couch next to Bonnie, holding his GameBoy. "How the hell do you use that?" Jeremy sat next to him and snatched his GameBoy off of Kol's hands. "You seriously don't know how to play with this?" "If you lost 100 years of your life, would you possibly know how the hell this works?" "I guess not." Kol sighed. "What happened? You look kinda... sad?" "Oh, that's my fault. Me and my stupid ideas dragged us to New Orleans." Jeremy nodded. "I see." All of a sudden, the door opened and Damon walked in. Bonnie and Kol disappeared. "Damon?" "Damon walked dizzily. "Ow, my head." Damon sat next to Jeremy. "Why aren't you to bed yet? It's 2:30 AM." "I'm not a little kid, Damon." "Right, right." "So, what were you doing all night?" "Drinking. Speaking of Elena, why doesn't she let you drink?" Jeremy laughed. "She thinks I'm still a little boy." "That's why we can't go out and have a few drinks. Because Elena is trying to make you feel like you're not allowed to drink." "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna go sleep, and I'm gonna stay here. Tomorrow, we will hang out. Okay?" "But Vampires don't need sleep." "Yeah, but you are drunk now." "Fine." Damon got up and went upstairs. Jeremy smiled and continued playing.

Kol and Bonnie continued walking down the street. "I still haven't found a way to make it up to you." "Stop trying, you already did." Suddenly, Bonnie's face lit up. "I know the time when all the ghosts gather to the Grill and have fun all night! I totally forgot!" "Wait, what?" "Jeremy had told me a few months ago! All the ghosts hang in the Grill! But only werewolves, Hunters and witches, since Vampires can't see other ghosts. It starts at 3:00 AM and lasts until morning! What time is it now?!" "Um, 2:55 AM." "Well, lets go!"

Bonnie and Kol went in the Grill and saw loads of ghosts dancing, drinking and talking. Kol walked further, impressed. Bonnie followed him. They both went to the bar and Bonnie saw Vaughn and Connor. "Vaughn? Connor?" "Aye, it's that witch back on the Island. Who's that with you?" "Kol Mikaelson." "Wait, are you one of the Originals?" "Don't even start." "Connor, if you blow up the bar again, I swear to God I will lock you up in a magic vail so you will be stuck there forever." "How many times I blew it up anyways?" "Two." "Ah, yes. This town is clogged with Vampires and Werewolves. You can't even safely walk in the street without being murdered, that's ridiculous." Bonnie huffed. "What do I look to you? A Vampire?" "One slight problem. This town has only one witch, not a hundred." "Very funny. Wait, where's Kol?" Bonnie looked left and saw Kol sitting on a nearby chair and drinking loads of liquor. "Kol, are you okay?" "Why shouldn't I be? I'm stuck as a ghost on the Other Side, my family doesn't even care about me. I'm perfectly fine." "Hey! First, I'm here with you! Don't I count as anything in your list of whatever the heck you have in there? Second, you family cared about you! Didn't you see Rebekah and Elijah? As for Klaus, I had trapped him in the Gilbert House. If you could see the pain, sadness and anger in his eyes, you wouldn't even believe that it was Klaus! Your family cared about you, Kol. I care about you." Kol put the glass down and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and hugged him. "You're my friend, remember?" Kol nodded. "Now, how about we get out of here and take a walk? This atmosphere is bad for both of us." Both got out and went to take a walk. This time, Bonnie was holding Kol by the arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Yes, her after life was surely going to be a better life.

**AN: That was my one shot at Bonnie and Kol. Remember, in my story they are friends. Leave reviews if you liked it!**


End file.
